ninjago:Alex una angel ninja
by ninja purpura 2001
Summary: Alexandra (Alex)es una chica angel con poderes tan grandes que podrian cambiar a ninjago, cuando Alex se encuantra con su amigo Cole y los demàs ninjas ella tendra que entrenar como una kenovich (chica ninja)y aprender a controlar sus podreres para detener a su tio Lord Garmadon
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~Capítulo~~~~~~~~~~

**Punto de vista de Alex**

Iva volando sobre el bosque de la tranquilidad cuando depronto senti que alguien me seguia, vole para ver quien era y vi un dragon de color negro como la noche que me estaba atacando, intente esquivarlo pero me alcanso y con un disparo de fuego me quemo mi ala derecha, empese a caer al suelo sin poder evitarlo,cai sobre un monton de hojas de arbol me levante y senti un pequeño dolor en mis alas las vi y note que mi ala derecha estaba toda negra me pare y intente volar pero no lo logre derepente sentia que alguien me observaba me puse en posision de combate y me hacerque a los arbustos

**Punto de vista de Cole**

Estaba en el monasterio con los chicos apunto de empezar la formación cuando vi algo volar en el cielo y sali asía el bosque me llamo la atencion el ver como los árboles dejavan caer sus hojas en un punto determinado, fui al lugar y vi que cuando acabo una chica cayo del cielo en aquel monton de hojas como si todo uviera sido planeado la chica se levanto y al pareser me avia visto se aserco lista para atacarme y yo hise lo mismo pero la vi y no podia creer que era Alex

**Punto de vista de Alex**

No puedo creer que Cole este aqui, sera un truco de esos esqueletos para atraparme y¿ porque utiliza el traje de ninja negro? habra sido entrenado por mi tio Garmadon, ¿sabra spinjitzu?

Alex: Cole eres tu

Cole: sí,¿ Alex que haces aqui?

Alex: nada solo estaba cerca y decidi venir a ver el lugar

Cole: pues no parese que tu viste un buen aterisaje, olle que le pasa a tu ala esta toda negra

Agrare mi kimono y escondi mis alas

Alex: así? Bueno no es nada de que preocuparse, y tu que asias aqui?

Cole: bueno yo estoy viviendo cerca y me preocupo cuando vi algo caer del cielo así qué vine a investigar

Alex: y en dondé vives?

Cole: no muy lojos sigeme te mostrare

Me agaro de la mano y me preocupaba a donde me llevaba solo espero no ponerlo en peligro a el o a cualquier otra persona

**Punto de vista de Cole**

Que le pasa a Alex ella siempre le gusta bromear o hablar de algo en los viajes ¿ le abra pasado algo malo? Espero que este bien

Cole:bueno ya llegamos

Abri la puerta y los chicos estaban tan concentrados en la formacion que no se dieron cuenta de que avia entrado con Alex.

**Punto de vista de Alex **

Cole abrio la puerta y vi a cinco personas:

Un chico de cabello castaño con ojos color ambar vestido con el traje de ninja rojo

Una chica con un vestido rojo con llamas color oro pintadas en el

Un chico con el traje de ninja azul, cabello color cafe claro y ojos de un tono azul electrizante

Un chico de cabello rubio claro con ojos de un tono azul tan claro que paresian un lago congelado en invierno

Un hombre mayor que tenia una barba blanca y vestia un kimono azul marino con letras doradas en el, derepente vi al chico con traje de ninja rojo que salio disparado del circuito de entrenamiento me hacerque.

Alex:estas bien

El abrio los ojos me miro y se puso de pie algo sonrojado

**Encaje de vista Kai**

Abri los ojos y vi a una chica con cabello castaño y ojos violetas, vestia un kimono morado con un cinturon plateado la vi y me puse de pie y creo que me sonroje porque para mi esta no es una buena primera impreción

Kai:sí, quien eres tu?

Cole: ella es Alex es una amiga

Alex: Realmente Llamo Alexandra Ferris todo, pero yo Dicen Alex

Kai: gusto mucho yo soy Alex Kai

Alex parese ser una buena chica y ademas es muy bonita, que estoy diciendo ¿sera que me enamore de ella?

**Punto de vista de Alex**

Bueno Kai parese ser un chico muy maduro para su edad creo que podemos ser amigos.

Luego todos se hacercaron

Cole: chicos ella es Alex

Jay:hola Alex yo soy Jay

Nya:hola Alex yo soy Nya

Zane:hola Alex, mucho gusto yo soy Zane y el es el sensei Wu

Dijo señalando a aquel señor con barba blanca.

Dijo Wu? ese nombre se me hace familiar.

Zane:y Alex que te trae por esta parte de ninjago?

Alex:nada solo queria venir y ver el bosque hace tiempo que no vengo.

Kai: pues entonses dejanos llevarte.

Cole: un momento Kai esa es una mal idea.

Alex:Cole tiene razon apenas los conosco y no se sí confiar en ustedes

Kai:vamos Alex, puedes confiar en nosotro somos muy maduros, bueno todos menos Jay el es algo infantil

Jay: hey

Me rei un poco cuando Kai dijo eso

Cole: Jay abeses la verdad duele

Alex: chicos esta mejor así enserio

Sentia que mis alas se estaban descubrien y por un descuido Zane las vio

Zane:Alex tu no eres humana

Kai: Zane no jueges eso no puede ser sierto ¿ no Alex?

Alex: si es sierto no soy humana soy una hibrida

Kai: porque en ella Dijiste

Alex:porque me preocupaba que los pusiera en peligro.

Agare mi kimono y decubri mis alas, todos me miron y nadie dijo nada pero entonces

Sensei Alex más entrar alas TUS algo que queremos que cuente el

Alex:en realidad sí, lo que paso fue que estaba volando sobre el bosque cuando de proto un dragon de color negro me ataco y me dañe el ala

Sensei:tenemos que curarte

Jay:porque?

Cole:porque un angel que no puede volar esta bulnerable

Alex:sí y no me puedo que dar mucho tiempo haci los esqueletos me estan buscando

Todos menos Alex: ¡¿ qué?!

NYA: porque usted busca

Alex:es porque mi tio es Lord Garmadon

Cole: entonces que es lo que quiere de ti

Alex: el queria que lo ayude a hacer ninjago a su propia imagen

Zane:tienes ese poder

Alex: sí

Jay: y que hay de tu padre sabe que estas aqui

Alex: no se nada sobre mi padre me dejo desde mis 3 años con mi tia Amelia y jamás supe algo sobre mi padre o su familia

Zane:y que hay de tu madre?

Alex: jamás la conoci ella murio 3 años despues de tenerme y mi padre no me podia cuidar me, ya que mis poderes eran tan codisiados por todos los malos en ninjago, así que cuando cumpli 3 años me dejo con su hermana, creo que el sabia que nadie me buscaria con ella pero hace 4 años mi tio Lord Garmadon me encontro,( esto es cuando Alex tenia 15 años, y Garmadon aun era bueno) y me dijo todo lo que paso lo unico que no me dijo es quien era mi padre ni en donde vive, mi tia murio hase un año desde entonses e vivido sola

Cole:Alex porque no me dijiste te podria aver ayudado

Alex:no te queria poner en peligro mi tio me esta buscando y aunque se fue de ninjgo los esqueletos no se detendran hasta allarme es por eso que no me puedo quedar. Lo siento

Sali corriendo del monasterio y me fui hasía el bosque

**Punto de vista de Cole**

Alex se fue y la alarma sono los esqueletos ya estaban cerca

Nya:malas noticias chicos los esqueletos estan en la aldea

Sensei:devemos encontrarla antes que ellos

Todos: si sensei

Salimos con los dragones en busca de Alex pero en cuanto abri la puerta de Rocki el se fue sin mi intente seguirlo pero

Sensei: Cole dejalo ir el sabe lo que hace pero mientras tu iras con Zane, buena suerte ninjas

Y todos partimos menos el sensei y Nya quienes se avian quedado por si Alex volvia.

**Este es mi primer fan fiction espero que les alla gustado, les aviso que el siguiente saldra en maximo 3 semanas y minimo 1 semana.**

**Por favor revisien y que tengan una muy buena semana bay :-) :-) :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~Capitulo 2~~~~~~~

**Punto de vista de Alex**

Segui corriende y cuando llegue al bosque intente volar pero mis alas me lo impidieron y antes de seguir corriendo un dragon cafe con una silla en la espalda aterizo delante de mi y se inclino para que lo montara y al subirme salio volando y fue tan rapido que no pude ver a donde nos dirigiamos y cuando llegamos aterisamos delante de una cueva cubierta de plantas para que no se pudiera ver nada de adentro entre y el dragon se fue volando, cuando entre vi una casa en la que vivia una chica con vestido verde esmeralda con un diceño de ola color agua

Xxx: hola Alex

Alex:como sabes mi nombre y quien eres

Xxx: soy Lucia pero dime Luci y soy una ninfa encargada de mantener el equilibrio entre personas y criaturas te conozco desde que eras una niña talves no me reconoscas pero cuando te conosi utilise el nombre de Rosaisela o como me decian Rosi

Alex:tu eras Rosi y porque no me dijiste la verdad

Luci: lo tenia proibido ya que tu padre me dijo que era presiso que lo mantuviera en secreto y como esta tu ala

Alex: bien pero aun no puedo volar

Luci: talves te pueda ayudar

**Punto de vista de Cole**

Alex se fue y despues de un tiempo Rocki nos alcanso pero ni con el la encontramos

Zane: ya la emos buscado por todas partes y nada

Cole: no se rindan devemos encontrarla

Kai:ya va ser de noche devemos volver al monasterio

Jay: la buscaremos mañana

Volvimos al monasterio metimos a nuestros dragones

Nya: la encontraron

Jay:no es como si se uviera desvanesido buscamos por todas partes y nada

Me retire y subi a mi cuarto esperando que ella volviera

**Punto de vista de Alex **

Luci agaro una taza con una planta y en volvio mi ala con ella

Luci: esto te ayudara y no se notara que tienes esto pero para mañana podras volver a volar

Alex: gracias Luci y porque mi padre te proibio decirme que eras una ninfa

Luci: tu padre temia que sí sabias que eras protegida por un ninja huirias y no cumplirias tu destino

Alex: que ninja y de que destino hablas

Luci: Cole fue escogido para protegerte es por eso que siempre te esta protegiendo y tienes un destino muy especial ya que al ser la nieta de el primer maestro del spinjitzu tu puedes poseer el poder te todos los elementos del spinjitzu y crear cualquier cosa de la nada como tambien puedes destriur todo con un movimiento

Alex: pero como puedo controlarlos cada vez que me altero algo malo pasa y termino poniendo a todos en peligro

Luci: para eso tendras que ser una ninja solo cuando aprendas spinjitzu seras capaz de controlarlos

Alex:pero como puedo ser una ninja si nisiquiera se luchar

Luci: aprenderas con el tiempo pero ahora deves volver al monasterio ya es de noche y te estan esperando

Entonces Luci abrio un portal

Luci: esto te llevara a casa

Alex:gracias Luci

Cruze el portal y aparesi en frente del monasterio, subi corriendo y entre en el monasterio cuando entre al comedor les pregunte de que hablaban

**Punto de vista de Cole**

Me sente en la ventana viendo como se ponia el sol y recordando en como Alex y yo nos sentavamos a ver la puesta de sol.

~~~Flash back~~~

Cole: 12 años

Alex: 12 años

Le vende los ojos a Alex ya que le tenia una sorpresa para ella por su cumpleaños

Alex: vamos Cole me vas a decir a donde vamos

Cole: solo espera y veras

Nos dirigimos a una colina cerca de la playa

Cole:listo ya puedes quitarte la venda

Alex:wou que es este lugar

Cole: es mi lugar secreto para pensar

Alex: y quiene más conoce este lugar

Cole: nadie más solo tu y yo pero deves prometerme que no se lo diras a nadie

Alex: te lo prometo, este lugar es perfecto para ver la puesta de sol

Cole: ven si quieres lo podemos ver juntos

Nos sentamos al lado del otro en el pasto y nos abrasamos mientras veiamos la puesta de sol

~~~~ Fin de flashback ~~~~

**Punto de vista de Nya**

Cole no llegaba para comer asi que los chicos me dijero que lo buscara subi a su cuarto y lo encontre sentado en la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno

Nya: Cole que estas haciendo?

Cole se empeso a perder el equilibrio y callo en el piso de la habitacion lo vi en el piso

Nya:lo siento te asuste

Cole: no solo no te escuche llegar y ¿que haces?

Nya: solo vine a decirte que te esperamos para comer

Sali de la habitación

**Punto de vista de Cole**

Nya salio de la habitacion, fui al comedor

Jay: al fin llegas

Zane:porque tardaste

Cole: por nada es solo que desde que conozco a Alex la e tenido que proteger y me preocupa que le pase algo

Todos se que daron callados hasta que

Alex: de que hablan?

Nos quedamos callados, me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo

Alex: me perdi de algo

Cole: no

Le empese a susurar

Cole: te extrañe mucho

Alex: yo tambien

Nos soltamos y nos sentamos juntos en la mesa, cuando acabamos de comer

Kai:Alex no te volveras a ir verdad

Alex: no, no me ire de nuevo

Salimos del comedor y nos fuimos a dormir

**Punto de vista de Alex **

Iba a entrar en mi cuarto cuando el sensei me detuvo

Sensei wu: Alex tu quisieras ser una ninja?

Alex: claro que sí y cuando voy a empesar

Sensei Wu: empesaras mañana

Alex: esta bien

Se fue y entre a mi cuarto solo puedo pensar en lo grandioso que es estar aqui y que voy a ser una ninja.

**Lamento la espera tuve un obstaculo pero aqui esta el capítulo 2**

**Espero que les alla gustado por favor revisen y que tengan una buena semana bay :) :) :) **

**purple ninja 2001**


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~Capitulo 3~~~~~~~

**Al día siguiente**

Iva en camino a entrenar me pregunto sí el sensei le dijo a los chicos, sali y pude ver que ellos ya habian empesado a entrenar

Alex:Buenos días

Sensei:Buenos días Alex estas lista para comenzar

Asendi con la cabeza, todos se retiraron del circuito

Sensei: termina el circuito de entrenamiento antes que termine mi te

Alex:sí sensei

Empese el circuito y lo pase con pocas dificultades pero uno de los muñecos me tomo por sorpresa no podia evitar el inpacto pero entonces

Alex: Alto!

Cere mis ojos cuando grite los abri vi que congele el circuito mire mis manos que estaban blancas por un momento, no puedo creer que yo alla hecho esto nada se movia todos me miravan como si ubiera hecho algo malo y no los culpo e controlar estos poderes por años pero ahora se salen de control lo unico que podiame hacer era salir del circuito y ir con los demás

**Punto de vista de Kai **

Alex estaba apunto de acabar el circuito pero un muñeco que se dirigia a ella estaba apunto de golpearla pero ella cero los ojos ,dio un grito y puso su mano delante del muñeco y por un momento de su mano salio un hielo celeste cristalino que cubrio todo cuando ella abrio los ojos miro sus manos con preocupasion, todos nos quedamos viendo, ella se quedo un momento hay luego vino y el sensei tomo la espada de fuego

Sensei Wu: deverian ir adentro creo que ya fue sufisiente entrenamiento por un día

Nya:usted no vendra?

Sensei Wu: no tengo que hacer algo antes

Todos entramos menos el sensei.

**Punto de vista de Alex**

Todos entramos a la sala, cuando el sensei volvio ya no habia hielo

Kai: como hisiste eso?

Alex:no lo se supungo que fue un impulso

Jay:estas segura jamás vi a alguien disparar hielo por su mano solo por un ataque

Nya: Jay tiene razón

Ahora sí les tengo que decir la verdad no se las podre ocultar por más tiempo

Alex: la verdad es que tengo poderes

Zane:Y cuales son

Alex: son los elementos del spinjitzu fuego, tierra, hielo y el rayo

Cole: y los puedes controlar?

Alex: sí pero ultimamente se han salido de control

Sensei Wu: lo que te pasa Alex es que tus poderes van creciendo y tienes que controlarlos antes de que ellos te controlen a ti primero

Alex: pero como lo puedo hacer

Sensei: yo te enseñare

Alex: deacuerdo pero que hay de ser una ninja

Sensei: tambien aprenderas a ser una ninja pero primero tu tienes que controlar tus poderes

Alex: esta bien

Sali de la sala y fui a mi cuarto cuando llegue agare el collar que tenia colgado y abri el corazón que tenia en medio, cuando lo abri pude ver la foto de mi padre y mi madre juntos

**Punto de vista de Kai **

Cuando Alex y el sensei acabaron de hablar ella se fue a su cuarto y la segui

Nya: un minuto y tu a donde vas

Kai: voy a mi cuarto

Sali y fui al cuarto de Alex y vi como ella saco su collar que tenia una imagen de una mujer con ojos de color lila "ella se parese mucho a Alex" la mujer esta al lado de un hombre con el cabello rubio con ojos color miel

**Punto de vista de Alex**

Estaba viendo la imágen cuando senti un aura"esta aura se siente familiar como la de Kai"

Alex:ya se que estas aqui Kai

Kai: como te diste cuenta?

Alex: pude sentir tu aura

Kai: quienes son ellos

Dijo mientras apuntaba a las personas de la foto

Alex: es mi mamá y mi papá ellos eran ninjas al igual que ustedes

Kai: encerio, entonces por eso sabes tanto de los ninjas

Asenti con la cabeza cere los ojos y cere el corazón con la foto y empeze a llorar no puedo olvidarme de ellos los extraño

**Punto de vista de Kai**

Alex empeso a llorar

Kai: los extrañas verdad

Alex: si

Kai:se como te sientes mi papá murio hace unos años

Alex: lo lamento

Kai: no importa, creo que se como hacerte sentir mejor ven sigueme

Salimos del cuarto y estabamos apunto de salir cuando Cole nos detuvo

**Punto de vista de Cole**

Vi a Kai y Alex salir

Cole:a donde van

Kai:vamos a salir

Cole: y les importa si les acompaño

Kai: enrealidad queria ir solo con Alex

Kai salio con Alex" esto no me agrada que es lo que quiere hacer Kai con Alex"

**Punto de vista de Kai **

Pasamos mucho tiempo caminando hasta que llegamos

Kai: ya llegamos

**Punto de vista de Alex**

Cuando llegamos pude ver que el lugar tenia unos árboles de flor de loto y un rio con agua critalina en el que se podia ver el reflejo, me hacerque al agua y me vi Kai se acerco

Kai:en este lugar hay mucha tranquilidad lo que te permite pensar claramente

Alex: sí y tambien es muy bello ¿ porque me tragiste?

Kai:para que olvidaras todo lo que te preocupaba

Alex:lo lograste

Lo mire estabamos muy cerca y nuestros labios casi se besan pero lo aparte antes del beso

Kai: te pasa algo?

Alex: nada es solo que no puedo tengo que hirme

Kai:esta bien

Nos fuimos y cuando llegamos al monasterio me aparte de Kai para pensar

**Punto de vista de Kai**

Alex se fue de mi lado "¿ a donde va Alex?" me quede parado viendo como se iva

**Lamento el no haber escrito en mucho tiempo, para los que se preguntan desde ahora voy a utilisar estos para los pensamientos "", me siento muy triste vi los nuevos perfiles de los ninjas en lego para tener una nueva idea :( en realidad no estoy deacuerdo en que Nya se enamore de Cole porque me encariñe mucho con los personajes para mi los siento reales y no me imagino ver a Jay triste pero se me ocure como areglar eso solo esperen a que llegue a esa parte bueno hasta el viernes bye**

**Por favor revisen**

**purple ninja 2001**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~~~~~~ Capítulo 4 ~~~~~~~~**

**Un mes después**

**Punto de vista de Alex**

Ninjago no a estado en peligro durante mucho tiempo, baje para desayunar a las 7:00 de la mañana y vi que estaban Nya y Zane

Alex:buenos días

Zane: buenos días

Alex: Y los demás?

Nya: Kai y Jay siguen en su cuarto, Cole esta en la cocina y el sensei esta meditando

Alex: espera Cole esta en la cocina?

Nya:sí porque lo dices

Alex: por nada, voy a ayudarle

Me fui en dirección a la cocina para ayudar a Cole a cocinar

**Punto de vista de Cole **

Estaba en la cocina cuando vi que Alex se hacercaba

Cole: Alex ya te despertaste

Alex:si, vine porque me dijeron que ivas a cocinar

Cole:si pero para que viniste

Alex:para ayudarte que no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que cocinaste

Cole: no

Alex:pues yo no lo olvide haci que vamos a cocinar

**Punto de vista de Kai**

Baje para desayunar todos ya estaban hay pero no podia ver a Cole y Alex

Sensei: Kai ya estas despierto

Kai:sí, donde estan Cole y Alex

Jay:estan en la cocina

Kai: cuanto tiempo han estado hay

Nya: no mucho tiempo solo unos 20 minutos

" Cole ha estado mucho tiempo a solas con Alex que estaran haciendo " voy a ver

**Punto de vista de Cole**

Alex y yo nos decidimos por hacer un queques lo pusimo en el horno y mientras esperabamos se me ocurio arrojarle un poco de harina a Alex en el cabello

**Punto de vista de Alex**

Me vi mi cabello estaba blanco vi a Cole y escuche como se reia en voz baja "Cole me acaba de lanzerme harina? Ahorra vera " agare un poco de harina y se la lanze en la espalda el me volvio a lanzar harina por lo que todo esto nos llevo a una guerra de harina hasta que escuche a Kai venir y por accidente Cole le lanzo un poco de harina en la cara por lo que me rie un poco al verlo

Kai: porque lo hisiste

Cole: lo siento crei que eras otra persona

Sono la campana del horno y fui para sacarlo

Alex:deverian ir a cambiarse ya vamos a desayunar

Los dos se fueron y yo me cambie con un solo chasquido y fui a preparar todo a la mesa.

Cuando acabamos de comer el sensei se fue a meditar, los chicos se fueron a jugar video juegos y Nya y yo fuimos a la aldea yamanakai donde vimos que las personas estaban asustadas hablamos con una de ellas y nos dijo que Lord Garmadon estaba en la aldea,nos fuimos corriendo a desirle a los demás.

**Punto de vista de Kai**

Estabamos jugando video juegos cuando el sensei vino y desconecto la televisión, todos nos quejamos de lo que hizo y el nos respondio

Sensei Wu: solo porque Lord Garmadon escapo por un vortice no significa que no volvera por las armas doradas algun día

Zane:pero sensei desde que el se fue ninjago no a tenido nada más que paz

Jay:si es muy aburido no hay nadie a quien salvar, no hay nada que hacer

Cole: entrenaremos mañana

Sensei Wu: jamás dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy,para alcanzar su verdadero potencial primero deven entender el potencial de sus armas

Cole:habla de poderes secretos mire esto

Cole tomo su hoz y la utilizo para volver a conectar la televisión

Zane:descuide sensei estaremos listos para cuando Lord Garmadon vuelva

En ese momento Nya y Alex entraron en la habitación

Nya:chicos lord Garmadon regreso lo vieron en la aldea yamanakai

Salimos corriendo a la aldea en nuestros dragones

**Punto de vista de Alex**

Los chicos se fueron a la aldea " esto no tiene sentido sí mi tio uviera vuelto lo uviera sentido sin embargo creo que esto es una falsa alarma

**Punto de vista de Cole**

Cuando llegamos a la aldea vimos que Lord Garmadon no estaba hay sino su hijo Lloyd de unos

Lloyd:soy yo Lloyd Garmadon, denme todos sus dulces o soltare a los serpentin contra ustedes

Abrio una lata de serpientes de juguete que saltaron hacia nosotros

Kai:como piensa utilizar una vieja leyenda para asustar a la gente

Zane:no devemos tomarlo a la ligera los serpentin son reales

Kai:los serpentin reales estamos hablando de una tribu antigua de serpientes que existieron hace miles de años

Jay:que estan enserados en 5 tumbas para evitar que salieran y se vengaran de aquellos que los metieron hay

Kai: es solo un cuento no creen que es curioso que nadie alla encontrado una de esas tumbas

Cole: es porque solo un tonto las buscaria

Tomamos a Lloyd y nos lo llevamos y lo dejamos ensima de un anuncio luego nos compramos unos dulces

Kai:el crimen no paga muchacho eso te lo puedo asegurar

Cuando acabamos de comer nos ivamos a montar en los dragones cuando Kai dejo caer de sus cosas un pergamino

Kai: yo no meti eso hay

Zane: es ta alforja del sensei deviste meterla por error

Jay: que es eso

Kai: un pergamino genio

Jay:ya se lo que es, pero que dice esta escrito con garabatos

Zane:no son garabatos es el lenguaje de nuestros ancestros

Kai:lo pudes traducir

Zane:creo que si, este simbolo significa profecia

Jay:profecia?

Kai:significa que predice el futuro genio

Jay:ya lo sabia

Zane: aqui dice que un ninja acendera sobre los otro y se combertira en el ninja verde

Jay:miren una imagen

Kai: un momento somos nosotros, estan pensando lo mismo que yo

Jay:en lo bien que me vere de verde

Kai: no es ovio que yo sere el ninja verde

Zane: en realidad yo soy el mejor

Cole: chicos basta deseguro que no devimos haber visto esto por alguna razón, vengan bamos a casa tenemos que entrenar

Nos fuimos de la aldea en nuestros dragones

**Punto de vista de Lloyd**

Cuando logre bajar del anuncio me fui de la aldea en dirección a buscar la primera tumba serpentin, cuando la encontre entre y vi a una serpiente con una cola larga, la serpienta se me acerco

Serpentin: mirame a los ojos yo te controlare

Retrocedi y me tropece por lo que la serpiente se hipnotiso a si misma y empeso a hacer lo que yo le decia y con el los demás serpentin les ordene que atacaran la aldea yamanakai.

**Punto de vista de Kai**

Cuando llegamos guadamos a los dragones y entramos al monasterio donde vimos a Alex sentada viendo a Nya intentando superar el record de Kai pero fallo y callo al suelo Jay la ayudo a levantarse

Kai:necesitamos el circuito lo siento hermana

Nya:no importa

Kai:quieres ver como baro el piso con ellos

Nya: no ire a la aldea yamanakai Alex me acompañas

Alex:no gracias me voy a quedar

Alex se fue adentro de monasterio, secamos las armaduras y comensamos la batalla para ver quien era el ninja verde luchamos en parejas de 2 de donde solo salimos dos que eramos Cole y yo

**Punto de vista de Alex**

Entre al monasterio y vi como los chicos peleaban por ser el ninja verde hasta que solo quedo Cole y Kai ellos estaban peleando "no puedo dejar que ninguno gana si uno gana podra no ser el verdadero ninja verde devo detenerlos pero¿ comó? Ya se " utilize mis poderes sobre la espada de Kai y la hize harder tanto que el la solto y la dejo caer al suelo donde incendio el piso en ese momento fui a llamar al sensei

Alex: sensei los chicos necesitan ayuda

El sensei se fue al circuito y agaro los hurikens de hielo los junto y con ellos apago el fuego el sensei los llamo y les dijo

Sensei: que les susede

Jay: queriamos saber quien era el ninja verde

Sensei:ninguno de ustedes mientras no alcansen su verdadero potencial

El sensei se fue a meditar y los chicos se quedaron a entrenar

**Punto de vista de Nya**

Llegue a la aldea y vi a los serpentin que estaban rabando los dulces de la aldea cuando dos estaban hablando

Skeils: no entiendo porque atacamos esta aldea pora sus dulces

General: mi entras yo soy tu general mientras tenga este setro y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga me escondi de los serpentin y vi como hipnotisaron a los aldeanos

**Punto de vista del sensei Wu**

Estaba meditando en el espiritu del humo cuando vi que los serpentin estaban atacando la aldea fui a habisarles a los ninjas

Sensei: los serpentin estan el la aldea yamanakai

Ellos se fueron con Alex pero yo la detuve

Alex: hey porque me detienes

Sensei Wu:aun no estas lista si quieres ir iremos cuando no haya peligro

Alex: esta bien

**Punto de vista de Jay**

Cuando llegamos a la aldea nos encontramos con Nya y luchamos contra los serpentin pero los aldeanos estaban hipnotisados, cuando optuvimos el setro lo pusimos en la fuente y curamos a los aldeanos los serpentin se fueron de la aldea con Lloyd, luego de que ganamos el sensei vino con Alex y nos llevo al monasterio

**Lamento por los errores y por resumirlo se que es como el cap 1 de ninjago pero haci hare mis historias estoy haciendo esto de noche porque no me dejan hacer lo de día bueno que tengan un buen dia del niño para los que aun lo festejan y para los que apoyan a Jay y Nya no vean los perfiles de ninjago en lego esto tambien para las fans de Cole como yo porque se les rompera el corazón; ( Bye **

**ninja purpura 2001**


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~~~~~ Capítulo 5 ~~~~~~~~**

**Punto de vista de Alex **

Cuando volvimos al monasterio no me de la no dejaba de pensar en como podria ser una heroina "porque solo los chicos pueden tener toda la diversión? Yo tengo más experiencia tratando con serpentins que ellos, tengo que allar la manera para ayudarlos sin que seden cuenta" entre al comedor, me sente en mi silla y vi que Zane estaba hay por lo que les pregunte

Alex:hola chicos, ¿Quien esta cocinando?

Jay: por desgracia Cole llego antes que Zane a la cocina

Me levante de mi silla y estaba apunto de salir pero antes de irme

Nya:Alex a ¿dondé vas?

Alex:afuera

Kai:¿no te quedaras a cenar?

Alex: no lo siento

Me fui del monasterio y me sente en las gradas y le envie un mensaje a mi amiga;

Leo necesito verte en la plaza de ciudad ninjago en media hora ven rapido es hurgente.

-Alex-

Luego sali volando en dirección a ciudad ninjago se que Leo vive en ciudad ninjago haci que no tardara en llegar, cuando llegue a ciudad ninjago aterize en la plaza sobre un árbol oculte mis alas cuando vi a Leo pasar baje del árbol y sin querer la asuste, Leo se cayo al piso y en cuanto me miro la ayude a levantarse

Leo:Alex me asustaste

Alex:lo siento no crei que te asustaria

Leo:no importa ,que es eso tan "hurgenteme" por lo que me pediste que viniera

Alex: necesito que me ayudes a combatir a los serpentin y...

Leo: un momento los ¿serpentin volvieron?

Alex:si y no quiero que Cole se de cuenta porque el es algo...

Leo:sobre protector

Alex no impulsivo

Leo: ok pero pense que ellos te estaban entrenando

Alex:si estoy aprendiendo a controlar mis poderes y entreno como una kenovich pero no me dejan ir con ellos a sus misiones

Leo:lo primero sera ver como es tu armadura en 2 días nos veremos en nuestro escondite y alli planearemos todo vale

Alex: vale pero como sabremos a donde ir a combatir

Leo:luego te digo por ahora solo preocupate en que no te descubran

Leo: pero tendras que pedirle al sensei que te enceñe a controlar los poderes de las armas doradas

Alex:esta bien

Leo:muy bien, entonces hasta el jueves

Leo se fue y yo me dirigi al monasterio, al llegar me decidi ir donde el sensei y pedirle que me enseñe a utilisar las armas doradas cuando entre a la habitación el sensei estaba leyendo un pergamino

Sensei:Alex estas bien?

Alex: si sensei

Sensei: y porque viniste

Alex:queria saber si me podia enseñar los secretos de las armas doradas

El sensei levanto la mirada hacia mi y me dijo

Sensei:lo puedo hacer pero si te los enseño no se lo puedes desir a los demás

Alex:esta bien pero ¿por qué no les puedo decir?

Sensei: si ellos no descubren por su cuanta el potencial de sus armas jamás liberaran el suyo

Alex: ok ¿cuándo empezamos?

Sensei:empezaremos mañana al amenecer y necesitare que lleves tu arma

Sali de la habitación y me aliste para dormir ya era muy tarde entre a mi cuarto y apague la luz entre en mi cama y mientras estaba hay pense "no se si podre mantener esto en secreto en algun momento lo descubriran de ser por mi se los diria lo mejor es no pensar en eso" cere los ojos y me dormi

**Al día siguiente **

Eran las 8:00 am baje para entrenar con el sensei lleve mi arco y flecha los chicos estaban en el monasterio ellos no podian ver mi entrenamiento por lo que el sensei me llevo al bosque donde nadie nos veria, cuando llegamos el sensei me enseño en donde era mi posición y acomodo un blanco a unos metros de mi y me dijo

Sensei:muy bien empezemos

Alex:Ok pero porque me pidio que traiga mi arma y no las armas doradas

Sensei: para poder comprender el potencial de las armas primero deves controlar la tuya

Alex: pero mi arma no es especial

Sensei:tu arma no tiene que ser especial para desatar un poder solo saca una flecha y apuntala hacia aquel blanco

Alex:esta bien

Saque la flecha de mi aljabay la puse en mi arco ya estaba lista para disparala solo tenia que esperar a que el sensei me digera que lo aga

Sensei:ok ahora disparala

Lanze la flecha y dio en un costado del blanco el sensei se hacerco

Sensei:tienes la fuerza suficiente como para inmovilisar a una persona pero tienes que dar en el centro y también debes liberar su poder

Alex:como lo hare

Sensei:te enseñare trae la flecha

Traje la flecha del blanco y se la entregue el sensei la tomo y la puso en el arco la lanzo hacia el blanco cuando derepente la flecha se puso de un color dorado y cuando llego al blanco dio en el centro y lo atravezo

Alex:como lo hizo?

Sensei:cada arma tiene un poder que solo semuestran cuando su dueño se une con ella, lo primero que aprenderas es a lanzar

Alex: entiendo

Segui haciendo intentos por una hora pero no lo logre ya estaba algo cansada mis brazos me dolian un poco pero no podia parar

Sensei:alto, ya devemos volver

Nos fuimos en dirección al monasterio cuando llegamos vimos que los chicos dejaron de entrenar y todo el piso estaba congelado y Zane era el unico que seguia entrenando los chicos se hacercaron al sensei y yo me fui adentro para poder guardar mis cosas

**Punto de vista de Cole**

Nos hacercamos al sensei, Alex se fue adentro del monasterio

Kai:sensei Zane es extraño

Sensei:que es para ustedes extraño alguien diferente o alguien que es diferente a ustedes

Jay:no sensei el es muy extraño

Sensei: Zane es su hermano y los hermanos son diferentes yo se de eso

Después de decir esto el sensei entro y luego de un momento el cartero llego

Kai, Jay y Cole: correo

Nya fue para recoger sus cartas todos recibimos coreo menos Zane

Jay:Zane porque nunca te escriben tus padres?

Zane:yo no recuerdo a mis padres

Kai:y no tienes un hogar

Zane nego con la cabeza y se fue adentro con una expreción muy trizte Alex salio del interior del monasterio y estaba apunto de salir pero la detuve

Cole: adonde vas

Alex:voy a salir

Kai:espera Alex * fue corriendo a donde Alex* yo te acompaño

Alex:gracias Kai pero prefiero ir con Cole

Me hacerque a ella y nos fuimos al bosque

**Punto de vista de Kai**

Cuando Alex se fue con Cole, Nya se fue adentro,me puse a

Jay: Kai, ¿estas celoso?

Lo vi y cambie de expresión

Kai: qué?,no lo estoy

Jay: hay vamos se te nota en la cara

Kai: encerio?

Jay:sí,vamos ¿qué te pasa?

Kai: nada,vamos adentro

Me fui adentro con Jay pero el no dejava de molestar(siseramente Jay hasta que nos encontramos con mi hermana

Jay: Kai vamos admitelo estas enamorado

Nya:de que tanto hablan

Kai:de nada

Jay: Kai se enamoro

Nya:encerio y de ¿quien?

Jay: de Alex

Nya me miro con una cara de sorpresa

Nya:Kai es verdad?

Kai: no lo se es solo que me siento nervioso cada vez que la veo y estoy junto a ella pero creo que Cole siente lo mismo

Nya:que te parese si averiguo como ayudarte a que la conquistes

Kai: encerio lo harias

Nya: claro lo hare cuando ella vuelva

Kai: esta bien *mire a Jay y le dije * y tu no le digas a nadie ok

Jay: claro

**Punto de vista de Cole**

Estaba caminando con Alex hasta que se le ocurio ir volando

Alex:quetal si vamos volqndo

Cole:y como quieres que yo vuele?

Alex:pues te sujetas a mi y yo te llevo

Cole:esta bien

Me subi a ella y salimos volando,ninguno dijo nada todo el camino estaba tranquilo hasta que se ma ocurrio preguntarle

Cole:Alex a ¿dondé fuiste con el sensei?

Alex: pues a entrenar¿por qué lo preguntas?

Cole: porque tu te fuiste después de que nosotros empezamos y tu siempre entrenas con nosotros

Alex:sí pero esta vez quise hacer un cambio en la rutina

Cole:encerio?

Alex:sí

Cole:entonces ¿por qué no quisiste que Kai venga con usted?

Bajamos y le nos sentamos en el suelo para descansar cuando Alex me dio la respuesta

Alex:bueno no quise venir con Kai porque *me dijo mientras puso una cara de preocupación* prefiero estar con alguien que conosco desde hace años que con alguien que solo conosco desde hace poco

Alex se puso algo triste ella vio a un lado para que no la viera pero me puse frente a ella intente verla a los ojos mientras le decia

Cole:no quieres volver

Alex asintio con la cabeza y nos fuimos caminando al monasterio

**Punto de vista de Alex**

"no puedo dejar que Cole se preocupe si le digo lo que paso la ultima vez que sali con Kai se pondria mal, yo se que el no sea olvidado de mi y yo tampoco me olvide de el lo mejpr sera mantenerlo en secreto"

Cole: Alex ya llegamos

Alex:encerio no me di cuenta

Entramos ya era hora del almuerzo, lugo de que termine me fui al patio cuando Cole me detuvo

Cole:quieres que balla con tigo

Alex: no,quiero estar sola

Me fui y cuando llegue vi a Nya que estaba sentada a unos metros de la entrada

Nya:Alex no sabia que ya llegaste

Alex:si llegue hace un momento

Nya: y como te fue

Alex:bien,* me sente junto a ella y segui con la comversación* porque me lo preguntas

Nya:por lo que paso ayer en la cena

Alex:de que me hablas?*le dije intentando dicimular que yo no sabia de lo que me hablaba*

Nya: tu sabes ¿Por qué te fuiste derepente? ¿qué ocultas?

Tome un suspiro y pense en como decircelo " y ahora si le digo Leo se molestara pero seria peor el que ella lo descubra y se lo diga a los demás no me queda de otra "

Alex:si te lo digo prometeme que no se lo diras a nadie

Nya: esta bien

Alex:fui a encontrarme con una amiga para planear como detener a los serpentin

Nya:pero porque no se lo dices a los chicos ellos te podran ayudar

Alex: no pueden saber en mi pasado me enfrente contra los serpentin y se como vencerlos

Nya:bueno no se los dire si yo puedo estar con ustedes en esta pelea

Alex:dalo por hecho nos veremos con ella en un día

Nya asentio con la cabeza entramos ya era tarde

**Es algo corto para mi hise esto en mi tablet les pido perdon por los errores es que lo hise con prisa el viaje a**

**por semana santa me dejo sin tiempo pero no se preocupen el proximo sera mejor, siendoles sinsera voy a hacer un libro con las historias completas de los capitulos se estrenara en un mes esto para que entiendan el pasado de Alex y si tienen preguntas sobre el pasado de Alex yo se las respondere ya que Alex literalmente es parte de mi **

**Luci:bueno eso es verdad**

**Alex:luci como entraste **

**Luci:no importa aqui un par de preguntas del capitulo**

**¿Aquien escogera Alex a Cole o Kai?**

**¿qué les pasara a las chicas en su primera mision?**

**¿ El pasado de Alex seguira siendo un misterio?**

**Alex: por mi no les contaria mi pasado pero no me queda de otra**

**Leo: no seas exagerada que de todas formas se tenia que saber la verdad bueno eso es todo por hoy adios**

**Ninja purpura 2001**


End file.
